This invention relates generally to data display and control systems and more particularly to a system having a display device segmented into multiple scrolling regions.
Traditional region separation has been performed using large scale computers. In such cases, data to be placed into a desired region was computed by software resident within the main computer. The data was then transmitted to a display device as a new display frame. Heretofore, data in display systems were not organized for display in terms of regions or windows into a data block. Further, the segmentation of the display into vertical and horizontal regions was performed by the large computer in software, and not at the local display device. Prior systems could not provide smooth or pixel scrolling of a vertical split region because of the immense software and processing time requirements.